The 8 point 2 Variance
by notjaneausten
Summary: Sheldon admits to Leonard that he didn't tell the truth about the results of his and Amy's relationship score. Why did he lie and more importantly - what was their true score? Disclaimer - all characters within are the creation of Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So just a little shameless smut with just a hint of a story...**

"So, 8.2 huh?" Amy remarked with a grin as she walked over to prepare tea for herself and Sheldon. They had just gotten back from a double date with Leonard and Penny where Sheldon had informed the other couple that his and Amy's relationship was probably the strongest out of the four couples.

"Yeah, I had to fudge the results a little to make them seem more realistic." Sheldon replied as he walked up behind Amy and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tipped her head back against his shoulder and Sheldon dropped a kiss on her forehead as she grinned up at him.

"Why? What did we really score?"

"You have to ask? A perfect 10 of course! I had to remove all the variables relating to sexual relations in order to throw them off the scent…you were the one that wanted to keep things just between us, after all." Sheldon squeezed Amy's waist slightly as he nudged her slightly with his hips.

"Uh-huh…" Amy said a little distractedly as she felt a certain prodding against her buttocks and rocked back slightly, hearing Sheldon groan against the side of her neck.

"Forget the tea…" He ordered gruffly as his hands fell against her lips, pulling her further back against his aching groin. "I've got something a whole lot sweeter in mind…"

"Ooh Doctor Cooper!" Amy whispered as she gripped onto Sheldon's hands holding them in place on her hips, then her face fell. "I don't know…I have to be in work early tomorrow…"

"Please?" Sheldon murmured huskily, thrusting gently against her soft curves leaving Amy in no doubt what he was pleading for. "I'll set the alarm a little early and you can wear one of my shirts…you know I love to see you in my clothes…" One of his hands left her hip to trail lightly up her side until he was flicking the buttons of her plaid shirt. One by one they popped open, until Sheldon was able to slip his hand inside, rubbing his fingers over the soft silkiness of her thin t-shirt. He continued rubbing lightly until the shirt had risen free of her waistband and then gathered the hem in his hand until he made contact with her warm skin. "Mmm….that feels like the green lacy one…" He murmured against the side of her neck, as his fingers traced the delicate embroidery of her bra, Amy moaned quietly as he rubbed the lace against her engorged nipple. She twisted in his arm so that she could reach up to pull his head down to meet hers and just before their lips met she whispered;

"Persuade me…"

"Oh darlin' it would be my pleasure." Sheldon murmured as he captured her lips in a lush, open mouthed kiss. His tongue slipped between her parted lips to explore all of the hidden crevices of her mouth before rubbing against hers and then retreating back. Amy moaned against his lips as she chased his tongue trying to get it back and she felt Sheldon grin against her lips. "Mmm, a little feisty tonight aren't we?" He murmured as his lips left hers to trail down the side of her neck, nibbling gently on her clavicle and lightly suckling. "One day I'm gonna leave my mark here so that no one will be in doubt that you're mine."

"I'll let you do it anywhere else…" Amy whispered and felt Sheldon's hand clench hard on her hips.

"Oh, darlin' you shouldn't have said that…" Sheldon replied with a smirk and started tugging Amy's shirt off completely, leaving her in the thin silk t-shirt and her knee length skirt. He started walking her backwards until she was pressed against the kitchen counter and slid his hand down to the hem of her skirt.

"The kitchen Sheldon, really?"

"Just the preview, darlin'…a little teaser if you like." Sheldon grinned again as his fingers slid up her thigh, hitching her skirt up as he went. He pressed his forefinger across the damp heat of her panties, dragging the seam against her delicate folds. "Hmm…someone feels a little wet to me."

"God!"

"No, darlin'…just me." Sheldon winked up at her and slid his finger under the edge of her panties to slide a little inside her. "So warm…" He murmured as he felt her inner walls tremble around his finger. Amy gripped onto his waist with fingers white knuckled with tension and threw her head back as she started panting.

"Sheldon…please."

"As you wish." He slid a second finger in to join the first and started up a gentle rhythm, flexing and twisting slightly with every thrust. He felt Amy's juices pouring over his fingers to run down his wrist and he sped up slightly, making sure that he flicked his knuckles over her most sensitive area every time.

"Faster…there!" Amy urged him on and when he brushed against a particular sensitive spot Amy dropped her own hand to keep his fingers in exactly the right place. "Nearly…"

"Come on, baby…let go…that's it…" Sheldon watched Amy's face, looking for the signs that she was nearing her climax. When her eye's fluttered shut and a harsh groan left her throat he knew she had found it. He kept his movements up until his wrist ached where she had clamped around his fingers, a few moments later Amy finally slumped back against the cabinet and Sheldon let his fingers slip out of her, wrapping his arm around her waist as her head fell forward to rest against his shoulder.

"Wow…" Amy muttered tiredly and Sheldon hummed in agreement. "If that was just the preview, I hope I can stay awake for the main event."

"We've got all night, darlin'…trust me, you won't sleep through it." Sheldon scooped Amy into his arms, tucking his hands under her knees as she flung her arms around his neck.

"Hmm…my knight in shining armour…" She whispered as she nuzzled tiredly against the crook of his neck.

"Ssh…you just rest for a while, I can wait." Sheldon flicked off the lights one by one as he walked down the hall and into his bedroom. He placed Amy carefully on the right side of the bed, gently tugging off her skirt and soaked panties, leaving her just in her silk t-shirt. He removed his own clothes and crawled in beside her, tugging the cover over them both and pulling her back into the cradle of his arms.

"I thought it was the man that always fell asleep after…" Amy murmured sleepily as she rolled over to rest her head on Sheldon's bare chest.

"Hmm…depends on the force of the orgasm…apparently I give it to you so well that your body can't prevent itself from shutting down." Sheldon stroked Amy's hair away from her brow and tucked it behind her ears. Amy hooked one of his legs over Sheldon's in her preferred sleeping position and she nestled a little closer, brushing up against his twitching erection. "Just ignore it and go to sleep." He murmured as Amy rubbed against him again.

"I'm trying to, but it won't let me." She grinned sleepily and Sheldon brushed his lips over her mouth in a fleeting caress.

"Stop wriggling then and it will behave."

"Stop looking at me like that and maybe I will." Amy countered back and Sheldon just grinned, he loved the playfulness Amy displayed whenever they were alone together.

"Well then, you need to stop looking so darned pretty all of the time and I wouldn't get like this." Sheldon dropped a teasing kiss to the end of her nose, and Amy wriggled even closer. "Amy…I thought you were tired?"

"Mmm…got my second wind." Amy murmured as she nuzzled her head against his neck and began dropping soft kisses along his collarbone. Sheldon hummed under his breath as he slid Amy's leg slightly higher on his hip so that it wrapped around his back. The move in position opened her thighs wide enough for him to rub himself against her damp folds, using her own juices as lubrication. "Yeah…definitely not thinking about sleep now." Amy gasped out as Sheldon suddenly flipped them over on the bed, so that he was pressing her back against the mattress; sliding himself deep inside her in the same movement. Her left leg rose up to wrap over his hip and she locked her ankles together behind his back, using her feet to nudge him even deeper.

"Every time…it just gets better and better…I sometimes forget how good it feels…" Sheldon muttered as he pulled Amy's shell top over her head and buried his face between Amy's breasts as he gently flexed his hips forward.

"Tell me…"

"Ah…it's warm, hot almost…and…oh…I can feel you clenching around me; sometimes it hurts a little but in completely good way…Oh Dear Lord!" Sheldon felt Amy's feet pushing against the base of his spine again and he felt himself push further than he'd ever been before. He could feel the tip of his erection brushing the slight hardening that was the base of Amy's cervix and every thrust had his testicles being squeezed in between them.

"You feel…Oh, God…so hard…like heated steel…" Amy panted harshly as Sheldon thrust even deeper, feeling every moment throughout her whole body. She twisted the sheets between claw like fingers as Sheldon used his whole body to pleasure her; his mouth was in constant motion on her breast, rhythmically suckling in time with his thrusts while his hands were busy skimming over her curves, fingers massaging her neglected breast one moment and then flicking against her clit with the next.

Sheldon released her breast with a pop, leaning down to give the nipple one final lick before he trailed his mouth over her clavicle, gently pulling the skin between his teeth. His breath came out in harsh pants as his thrusts became slightly erratic, losing their rhythm before Amy felt his muscles tighten under her feet and he climaxed with a roar, releasing hot jets of liquid deep inside her. It felt so good that Amy followed him over the precipice just microseconds after and Sheldon groaned loudly as she clamped around his erection, milking him out of every last drop. Panting loudly, Sheldon buried his head against Amy's neck as she slowly unlocked her ankles and let her legs drop down to rest on the bed. Sheldon continued to thrust gently as he felt the tension ease out of Amy's thighs, he knew that he was done for the night but from the way Amy's internal walls were still rippling, he thought he may be able to coax one more climax out of her.

"Come on, baby…you know you want to…"

"I'm too tired…" Amy grumbled and Sheldon pressed a hand against her thigh, making them fall even wider apart.

"Just lay back and let me do all the work then." He withdrew almost completely, leaving just the tip of his softening erection inside and then thrust gently forward. He repeated the gentle motions a few more times, accompanied by small circular movements to her swollen clit with his fingers. Amy's full breasts bounced lightly on her chest and Sheldon smirked a little as he recalled Amy giving him permission to mark her anywhere on her body that wouldn't be seen. He dropped his head to suckle her left breast, massaging her right with his free hand as he continued with the gentle rocking motion of his pelvis. Tugging her nipple lightly with his teeth, Sheldon suddenly sucked hard and that brief sting along with one final thrust made her cry out with a high pitched scream as she reached her third and final climax of the night. Sheldon felt her shudder beneath him and released her nipple, looking down at the faint red bruising that marked her body with a smile of satisfaction.

Amy fell asleep almost immediately after reaching her climax and Sheldon tucked her head against his chest. He checked that the alarm had been set and reached out one slim arm to flick off the lamp, tugging the quilt up to cover their bodies, Sheldon settled down against the pillows. His new favourite sleeping position was to snuggle up against Amy, although they hadn't had much opportunity of late. Amy was still wary of sharing any of their new found intimacy with their friends and so it was a rare occasion that they slept together in Sheldon's apartment, preferring to conduct their affair over at Amy's place with her dropping him off in the early hours of the following morning. Sheldon curved himself around Amy and flung his arm over her waist, wanting to keep that skin on skin contact for as long as he could. It still surprised them both at how well he had taken to not freaking out over the side effects of having a sexual relationship. Both of them had been certain that Sheldon would have been demanding that the sheets be changed almost immediately afterward and insisting that they both shower. Not so though, Sheldon was actually rather fond of the slightly musky scent that lingered on the sheets whenever Amy stayed over and he loved waking up to smell her fragrance permeating his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning Leonard rolled over in his bed in Apartment 4B and pulled on his glasses to check the time. His eyes widened as he saw the illuminated numbers flashing and realised that they must have had a power cut during the night. He scrambled for his watch on the nightstand and groaned when he saw that it was seven thirty and he nudged Penny awake.

"Penny, we had a power cut and someone forgot to change the batteries in the alarm clock. Come on, we're gonna be late!" Penny grumbled in her sleep and tried to pull the covers over her head, but Leonard prodded her firmly until she was fully awake. "I'm gonna go use the shower over at Sheldon's…come on, Penny!"

"Okay, okay I'm up…" Penny flipped back the covers and groused under her breath as she pulled on her robe. "Need coffee…"

"Put the pot on and I'll get the shower started for you." Leonard offered as he gathered together an armful of clean clothing from the single drawer that Penny had assigned him when he first moved over the hallway. Setting the clothes on the end of the bed, Leonard walked the few steps across the bedroom and into the cosy bathroom; he twisting the shower on full and then picked up his clothes and keys and headed across the hallway.

"Bring back some sugar will you? We ran out last night and I forgot to pick up more on the way home." Leonard gave Penny a wave to indicate that he'd heard her yell and slid his key into Sheldon's front door. It wasn't until he was halfway across the living room that he heard the sound of Sheldon's shower already running; sighing heavily he slumped on the couch resigning himself to the fact that they were all likely to be running late for work. His ears pricked up when he heard Sheldon's low morning rumbling voice coming from down the hallway followed by a soft feminine giggle. "Stop that! I don't care if we're already behind schedule, we don't have time for that this morning!" There was another low murmur and then more giggles, followed by a few breathy sighs. "Ooh, Doctor Cooper…"

"Did I happen to mention how much I ardently admire your breasts?" Leonard froze in place as he saw a slim pair of legs, bared to the thighs appear from around the corner, his eyes trailed up their length and widened when he saw a familiar lean pair of hands stretching out to massage the ample roundness of a distinctly feminine set of breasts. "Oh, yeah I love the heaviness of them in my hands, something tells me you like me touching them this way as well…ooh, what's this?" Sheldon flicked a swollen nipple lightly with his fingers and Amy groaned loudly as he released it to start rubbing her breasts in circles again. Leonard was stuck in panic mode, his voice frozen in his throat and his eyes threatening to bleed as he realised that he had walked in on a scantily clad Amy being fondled by a very amorous looking Sheldon.

"No, but don't let that stop you. I thought you were more of a butt man?" Amy murmured softly, arching into Sheldon's touch as he hummed against the side of her neck. His hands left her breasts to trail down her spine until they skimmed over her curvy buttocks, his lean fingers drifted lower until they were tracing the loose hem of the legs of a pair of borrowed Green Lantern boxer shorts before slipping up under the hem to cup the ample fullness in his palms.

"You can always call in sick…I'll write you a Doctor's note…" Sheldon murmured with a seductive murmur as he tried to persuade Amy to come back to bed. He pulled Amy back to his body and nudged her buttocks with his morning erection. He was only wearing a pair of loose pyjama pants and they did nothing to conceal his desire and it was blatantly clear to Leonard that Sheldon was in a desperate state indeed.

"Sweetheart! That's not my butt…" Amy groaned again as one of Sheldon's lean fingers slipped down the crevice of her butt cheeks and started stroking a little lower.

"I changed my mind." Sheldon growled as his finger dipped inside to test her warmth. "This is my new favourite spot." Amy's legs parted slightly to allow Sheldon to explore a little deeper and one of her ankle's hooked around the back of his leg. He murmured his approval and started walking her backwards to the couch, as Sheldon's other hand started to wander around the hem of Amy's shirt to inch it up slowly to reveal a narrow band of skin above her borrowed boxers, Leonard felt his face flush bright red.

"Um…guys?" He finally managed to clear his throat to draw their attention to the fact that they were no longer alone and Amy's eyes flew open to meet his startled gaze before she let out a high pitched squeal and ran around to hide behind Sheldon.

"Leonard, what on earth are you doing here?" Sheldon demanded as he hid his drenched fingers behind his back and shifted on his feet to try and hide his erection. He wrapped his arm protectively around Amy's waist and drew her closer to his side.

"Um…power cut?" Leonard attempted to explain, keeping his gaze focused on Sheldon's frowning face rather than drifting over Amy's surprisingly shapely figure. Leonard shook his head a little to focus and tried again. "The battery back-up failed in Penny's alarm, we both overslept – I thought you'd be up by now and I could come over here to get ready for work…I…um…didn't realise that you had company."

"Well, as you can see…I do." Sheldon arched his eyebrow over at Leonard and saw the other man shift uncomfortably on the cushions. "What on earth is the matter with you?"

"It's just…" Leonard waved a hand over at the pair of them standing so casually in the living room, neither one seemed particularly bothered about their lack of clothing.

"Oh…it's that damned beckoning pelvis of mine." Amy brushed her lips over Sheldon's cheek and winked over at Leonard, her earlier surprise fading away now that she knew the cat was out of the bag. "Let me just go throw on some clothes and maybe that will make Leonard feel a little more at ease."

"Just put on a robe or something…and hurry back." Sheldon growled against her ear and Amy let out another giggle, making Leonard shift on the cushions again as he realised exactly why Sheldon preferred Amy not to get dressed. Amy hurried off down the hallway and Sheldon sauntered casually over to the kitchen, shaking the kettle in invitation.

"Tea, Leonard? If you're going to be late for work anyway, you might as well be a lot later rather than a little."

"Sure, why not?" Leonard shrugged his shoulders and his eyes drifted back down the hallway, whipping back around to Sheldon as the other man cleared his throat pointedly and narrowed his eyes.

"Not. For. You." Sheldon stated in a low rumble and Leonard cringed a little inside at the icy glare directed his way.

"I know and I wasn't thinking that…Okay, so I was a little! But, I have to say, Sheldon…who knew that she was hiding a figure like that under all of those clothes?!"

"Careful, Leonard." Sheldon warned softly, "You're beginning to sound a little like Wolowitz and I don't like your inference."

"Sheldon…I'm sorry, it was just a bit of a shock…you can't blame a man for looking." Leonard apologised and walked over to take a seat at the counter as Sheldon slid a mug of tea in his direction. Leonard noticed that Sheldon had prepared two more cups, only these had the strings of two different bags hanging over the edge. "So, can I ask how long?"

"Dear Lord…I knew this would happen." Sheldon sighed heavily as he started gathering the ingredients together to make French toast. "This is exactly the reason that Amy didn't want anyone to know our change in status…nothing but questions and innuendos."

"Wait…Amy didn't want anyone to know that the two of you were intimate?" Leonard asked in surprise, from the bits of gossip that had been passed to him by Penny it had always been Amy that had pressured Sheldon into moving forward.

"I don't know why the rest of you have always considered us not to be intimate…It's as I tried to explain to Amy the night Bernadette and Penny caused her to become upset with that stupid love spell, our relationship to me has always been classed a very intimate."

"I think what Leonard is trying to ascertain is when it was we first did the deed…attempted the beast with two backs…did the horizontal tango…or simply first had coitus." Amy drawled from the landing as she strolled into the kitchen area wearing Sheldon's Wednesday night robe and a pair of his socks. She handed Sheldon his undershirt which he accepted with a grateful smile, before pulling it over his head. Amy picked up the mug of tea Sheldon had prepared for her with a smile and turned to the fridge to grab the eggs and butter, setting them on the counter as Sheldon retrieved a mixing bowl from the top shelf. Sheldon gave her a mock frown at her use of colloquial language and Amy brushed a soft kiss over his slightly pouting mouth. "You can tell him if you like, I really don't mind anymore."

"Hmm…but you need to stop referring to our carnal exploits in those perfectly horrid expressions; you know I don't like it." Sheldon returned her brief caress and glanced over at Leonard as he started to whisk the eggs with a pinch of powdered sugar and cinnamon. "If you really feel the need to know, it was the weekend of our trip to Napa." Leonard nearly spat out a mouthful of his tea.

"Last February? The two of you have been…all these months? Where though?"

"Mostly at my place…there have been a couple of times when I've stayed over here and left before anyone was awake…but mainly my place." Amy slid a skillet onto the heat and placed a dab of butter and a spritz of oil in the pan as Sheldon dipped the bread into the egg mixture and then passed it across to Amy who placed the slices carefully into the hot pan.

"Hmm…your car, my office a couple of times…"

"The cinema…"

"Amy! We can't count that one, not after we got caught by security…"

"Wait! You guys got caught making out in the cinema? Is that why you won't go back to the one by the Golden Palace?"

"Not exactly a case of won't go back…I've actually been banned from the cinema, as has Amy." Sheldon's ears turned pink as he recalled the circumstances surrounding their banishment. Leonard grinned widely at the sight of Sheldon nearly squirming in embarrassment.

"Your office, Sheldon? How'd you manage not to get caught there?"

"Well, it was really that little room off the basement rather than my actual office…but it was still on University grounds." Sheldon corrected with a slight grin and Leonard chuckled.

"You dog…Amy, you've created quite a rebel."

"Oh no, Leonard…I can't take any credit for this…it's been Sheldon all the way." Amy remarked over her shoulder, throwing him a wide grin as she flipped the bread over in the pan. "He can be quite persuasive when he wants to be…"

"Amy, don't be giving away all of my secrets…let's leave them with some mystery, please." Sheldon spanked her buttocks lightly with the flat of his hand and Amy hooted softly under her breath making Sheldon grin. Leonard sat back on his stool, cradling his warm mug in his hands as he enjoyed watching the way Sheldon and Amy interacted with each other.

"You guys just seem so comfortable with each other…even Penny and I are still finding our way forward…but the two of you just seem to blend seamlessly together."

"That's probably because we are that comfortable…I know exactly what Sheldon is thinking and he knows me in the same way. I don't mind his quirks or habits because I have the same ones…it's probably why we scored so high on the test last night." Amy mused as she slid the finished toast onto three plates and set out the maple syrup and cutlery in place.

"8.2…I really wanted to take that test when we got home but Penny was completely against it."

"Yeah, about that…" Sheldon coughed a little, "We didn't really get 8.2, I fudged the results a little…"

"Hah! I knew the two of you couldn't have scored that high!" Penny's voice came over from the living room as she walked through the apartment, intent of finding out why Leonard had taken so long with his shower. She came to a halt as she turned the corner and saw Amy sitting in Sheldon's robe tucking into breakfast. "Ames? Did you have too much to drink last night and pass out on the couch?"

"Hey, bestie – want some breakfast?" Amy chose not to answer Penny's question and offered some French toast instead. Penny sat on the stool next to Leonard and stole a slice from his plate, closing her eyes as the sweet syrup hit her taste buds.

"Yum…that hits the spot…" She opened her eyes again and glared at Sheldon. "So, you didn't score 8.2 on that stupid test after all? Leonard and I would've beaten you for sure."

"I doubt it." Sheldon replied nonchalantly, forking up another mouthful of his toast. Leonard hid a grin, he'd taken a look at some of the questions and knew that the last section dealt almost exclusively with sexual compatibility; something that the other couple seemed to have in spades.

"Yeah? Bring it on…" Penny narrowed her eyes at Sheldon and he didn't seem at all concerned over her certainty that she and Leonard were the superior couple.

"Penny…you may not wanna do that." Leonard warned quietly, and Penny twisted on her seat to glare at her fiancé.

"Why not? Sheldon admitted he lied, I saw the same questions you did and there's no way they would have scored high in that last section!"

"No, Sheldon just said that they didn't score 8.2; why don't you ask him what their actual score really was." Leonard suggested, having already made a guess based on what he had observed earlier. Sheldon looked over at Amy with a raised eyebrow, having Leonard know about the two of them was one thing, but if Penny found out the truth it would spread through the rest of the group like wildfire and he wanted to make sure that Amy was ready for that. He saw a faint sparkle in Amy's brilliant gaze that assured him that she was fine with whatever decision he made and he leant over to brush a kiss against her lips.

"What the frick?" Penny exclaimed at the sudden gesture, one minute Sheldon had been finishing breakfast and the next he was locking lips with Amy – right in front of them!

Sheldon moved slightly away from Amy, but kept their hands clasped in full view of the other couple. He brushed another kiss over the back of Amy's knuckles and looked over at Penny. "10." He stated quietly and Amy smiled softly at him, nestling as close to his side as she could while still remaining on her own stool.

"No way!" Penny exclaimed loudly and swivelled around to face Leonard. He merely grinned and jerked his shoulder over to the other side of the table. "Since when?" She demanded to know and Sheldon looked over at Amy with a glint in his eye and she smirked back in response, giving a little squeak of surprise when Sheldon scooped her off the stool and flung her over his shoulder in a fireman's hold.

"Fill her in on the details if you like, Leonard…I won't be requiring a lift to the University today, I'm taking the day off…" Sheldon spanked Amy lightly on the buttocks as he strode down the corridor toward his bedroom, Amy giving Leonard a little wave over Sheldon's shoulder.

"Holy crap on a cracker!" Penny cried out and clapped a hand over her mouth. Leonard slid off his stool and took Penny's hand, he hurried over to the couch and gathered up his bundle of clothes.

"Come on Penny, we need to get out of here…you don't want to be seeing what I walked in on earlier…"

"Leonard, wait…!" Penny protested loudly as Leonard started dragging her toward the door. "What exactly did you see?"

"Put it like this…Amy looks a whole lot different without her layers on and I can see why Sheldon is taking the day off." Leonard explained a little sheepishly as they finally made their way over to their apartment and Penny nodded as she sat on her couch.

"Yeah, she has got a rockin' bod, hasn't she? Bernie and I were a little shocked when we saw her in the changing rooms while we were looking for bridesmaid dresses…who'd have thought it?"

"Sheldon apparently…it was Amy that didn't want anyone to know about their change in status. Oh, yeah he's been banned from a cinema for inappropriate behaviour; they've done it in her car, at the University, her place and she's stayed over here a number of times as well." Leonard ticked off all of Sheldon's list and Penny gaped at him.

"At work? Doctor Sheldon Cooper, the very embodiment of neat freak actually did the nasty at work?"

"He doesn't like that term apparently…and yes, he violated the sanctity of his workplace when he couldn't control his urges." Leonard grinned over his shoulder as he made his way through the bedroom to hop in the shower.

"How long have we been missing the signs…days, weeks?" Penny called out from the bedroom doorway.

"Try months…" Leonard said as he poked his head around the edge of the bathroom door.

"Shut up!" Penny sank down on the edge of the bed, her mouth falling open in surprise.

"Valentine's Day in Napa apparently, with Sheldon making the first move." Leonard raised his voice to be heard over to roar of the shower.

"I so have to tell Bernadette, she's gonna totally freak!" Penny muttered as she quickly typed out a text to their friends.

**The Shamy have done the deed! Sheldon finally discovered Amy's rockin bod and is definitely a fan! xx P**

**How rockin' are we talking? …Howard**

**Leonard practically drooling…think of a shorter Angelina Jolie with glasses…**

**Leonard saw her naked! OMG! xx B**

"Leonard, did you say you saw Amy naked?" Penny called out around the bathroom door, and Leonard peered around the shower curtain and waggled his eyebrows.

"Not quite…"

"How much is not quite?" Penny asked, she wasn't jealous but was merely curious at exactly how much of her friend Leonard had seen.

"Um…" Leonard flushed a little as he recalled the skimpy outfit that Amy had worn into the living room. "Enough to know that she has deceptively long legs and is more than a handful for Sheldon."

"Handful?"

"You know…" Leonard gestured toward his chest and ducked back under the spray. "Don't make me say it, Penny…it feels kinda dirty talking about my best friend's girl this way."

"Oh, handful…I get it. So, Sheldon was a little handsy this morning?" Penny grinned as she typed out another message on her phone.

**False alarm…not quite naked P**

"Oh, I'd say more than a little…let's just say his pants didn't hide everything…Lord knows what I could have walked into if I had been a few minutes later, he was about to whip her t-shirt off when I let them know that they weren't alone anymore." Leonard switched off the shower and held out his hand for a towel. Penny passed one across to him and he wrapped it around his waist as he drew the curtain back along the rail.

**How naked then? On our way over for more details. H&B**

**T-shirt and boxers that S was trying to remove when L walked in on them P**

**Oooh! Put kettle on, there in 5. B**


End file.
